Fantastic Four 52
"The Black Panther!" is the story title to the fifty-second issue of volume one of the ''Fantastic Four'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written and edited by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby with artwork by Kirby and inks by Joe Sinnott. Kirby & Sinnott also rendered the cover art illustration to this issue. The story was lettered by Sam Rosen. This issue shipped with a July, 1966 cover date and carries a cover price of .12 cents per copy. Appearances * Fantastic Four :* Mister Fantastic, Reed Richards :* Invisible Girl, Susan Richards :* Human Torch, Johnny Storm :* The Thing, Ben Grimm * Black Panther, T'Challa * Wyatt Wingfoot * None * Black Bolt, Blackagar Boltagon * Medusa, Medusalith Amaquelin * Crystal Amaquelin * Gorgon Petragon * Karnak Mander-Azur * Maximus Boltagon * Fantastic Four * Inhumans :* House of Agon * Humans * Altered humans * Inhumans * New York :* Metro College :* New York City ::* Manhattan ::* Baxter Building * Africa :* Wakanda ::* Birnin Zana ::* Panther Mountain ::* Techno-organic jungle * Asia :* Himalayas :* Great Refuge * Negative Barrier * Panther Idol * Vibranium * Heart-shaped herb * Magnetic Wave Rider * Elasticity * Flight * Invisibility * Pyrokinesis * Superhuman agility * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia Credits * Only Stan Lee is credited with writing the story for this issue. Jack Kirby was frequently acknowledged as co-plotter on many of these stories in interviews. * Stan Goldberg's work as colorist on this issue is unverified. Credit comes from this page's profile at the Grand Comics Database. Introductions * First appearance of Wakanda, which is a sovereign nation located in Africa. * First appearance of T'Challa, aka the Black Panther. He is a costumed hero and the Prince of Wakanda. * First appearance of Vibranium, which is a rare mineral with energy absoprtion properties found only in Wakanda. * First appearance of the heart-shaped herb. This is what gives the Black Panther his enhanced physical attributes. * First appearance of the Magnetic Wave Rider. This is a hove-vehicle that the Black Panther let the Fantastic Four use. * First appearance of Birnin Zana, which is the capital city of Wakanda. It is not named as such at this time. * First appearance of the Techno Organic Jungle in Wakanda. * This is the first appearance of Northfield Dormitory, which is where Johnny Storm stayed while attending school at Metro College. Reprints The story from this issue is reprinted in the following volumes. * 44 Years of Fantastic Four * Black Panther Vol 3 36 * Black Panther: Nation Under Our Feet * Essential Fantastic Four 3 * Fantastic Four Omnibus 2 * Inhumans: The Origin of the Inhumans (Pages 5-7 only) * Marvel Masterworks: The Fantastic Four 6 * Marvel's Greatest Comics 39 * Marvel's Greatest Comics: Fantastic Four 52 * Mighty World of Marvel 111 (Pages 1-10) * Mighty World of Marvel 112 (Pages 11-20) Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:Fantastic Four Vol 1 Category:1966/Comic issues Category:July, 1966/Comic issues Category:Stan Lee/Editor-in-Chief Category:Stan Lee/Writer Category:Jack Kirby/Writer Category:Jack Kirby/Penciler Category:Joe Sinnott/Inker Category:Jack Kirby/Cover artist Category:Joe Sinnott/Cover inker Category:Stan Goldberg/Cover colorist Category:Artie Simek/Cover letterer Category:Stan Goldberg/Colorist Category:Sam Rosen/Letterer Category:Stan Lee/Editor Category:Comic issues with crew categories